


The Bridge

by nyghtmare



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Reyes visits Scott on the Tempest.





	The Bridge

“We have a lot to discuss, you and I, Pathfinder.”

A smirk tugged at Scott’s lips, but he didn’t bother to turn to greet his guest, he knew who it was. “You’ll have to make an appointment with my secretary, my schedule is full.”

Reyes Vidal chuckled as he moved up behind Ryder, his arms slipping around the other man’s waist. “What a shame, I can fill you better,” he said, whispering into Scott’s ear.

Scott couldn’t stop the small shiver that passed down his spine. His hand shot out, bracing himself on the console before him as Reyes pressed against him and those devilish lips wasted no time in tracing up his neck.

It had been almost two months since they’d seen each other. Of course, they talked every day, mostly by email, but it didn’t make it any easier to be away for so long. Thanks to Vetra, they’d been able to come back a few weeks earlier when she suggested they make a supply run.

Reyes’ hand slid up over Scott’s chest, brushing over the bare skin of Ryder’s throat and Scott shuddered at the feel of leather against his flesh. The exploring fingers hooked lightly under Scott’s jaw and gently forced his head to tilt, successfully exposing his neck to the Charlatan’s sinful lips. Scott bit his lip as he felt heat pooling in his groin already.

“You had things to discuss?” Scott teased, leaning back against his boyfriend, a smile pulling at his lips. They were standing on the bridge in front of the Pathfinder’s console on the Tempest. He knew that no one could see them, but the thought still excited him.

“Just one,” Reyes replied. “How did you get everyone off your ship?”

“Mandatory shore leave, I wasn’t taking no for an answer,” Scott answered with a smirk.

“All this for me? Now who’s the romantic,” Reyes said, smirking against Scott’s neck.

“Should I lock the airlock, Pathfinder?” SAM’s voice announced over the bridge’s comm.

“Yes, SAM,” Scott responded.

“How long do we have?” Reyes asked, the smirk permanently on his lips.

“Are you going to waste it talking?” Scott replied as he turned in Reyes’ grip, slipping his arms around the Charlatan’s waist.

Reyes crushed his lips against Scott’s, pushing the Pathfinder back against the console. It’d been too long. He missed Scott, always did when the Pathfinder was away. And now Scott was in his arms and his body burned with desire. He needed to be close to the Pathfinder.

Scott’s lips responded greedily to Reyes’, deepening the kiss right away. His tongue slid out, brushing along Reyes’ lip before pulling it back. He nipped at his boyfriend’s lip, tugging it. “I missed you,” he mumbled.

“Missed you too,” Reyes responded, lips brushing back over Scott’s as he blindly peeled off his gloves, dropping them to the floor carelessly. He needed to feel his boyfriend under his bare touch and he brought his hands up, cupping Scott’s face in his hands.

Scott suppressed a shiver when he felt Reyes’ finger brushing over his skin, down the sides of his neck. His hands moved up Reyes’ abdomen, fingers dancing over the light padded armour. He wanted it gone, wanted to feel Reyes’ skin beneath his fingers, but it would have to wait. “Next time, I forbid you from wearing this shit on my ship.”

Reyes laughed. “I love it when you’re impatient.”

“Shut up,” Scott replied, grinning as he kissed Reyes again. He slid his thigh between the Charlatan’s legs, pressing it against the hard line of Reyes’ growing arousal. “Are you sure that’s not you?”

“For you? Always,” Reyes said, voice cracking slightly as his breath hitched. He closed the distance between their lips. His tongue slid out, running over Scott’s lower lip only to dip inside as soon as his boyfriend’s lips had parted.

Scott’s hands dropped to the front of Reyes’ pants, his fingers made quick work of getting them open before his fingers dipped inside, palm running flat over Reyes’ cock through his boxers. He grinned when he felt that his boyfriend was already half hard. “You really did miss me.”

Reyes’ breath hitched and he rolled his hips into Scott’s touch. His hand moved up, cupping his boyfriend’s face. “We should move to your bedroom,” he said, nipping at Scott’s lower lip. “I’ll show you just how much.”

“But I want to suck you right here,” Scott said, lips traveling down the Charlatan’s jaw.

“Here?” Reyes asked, eyes flickering to the wide-open window over Scott’s shoulder. He couldn’t deny he liked the idea. He felt a jolt of excitement shoot through his groin and he shuddered, looking back at Scott.

“No one can see in now, Mr. Vidal,” SAM reassured them much to the amusement of Reyes.

Scott grinned as he sank to his knees before the Charlatan. He pulled his lover’s cock free of its restrictive confines and began kissing up the shaft to the tip, his hand supporting the base. He was looking up at Reyes the entire time, eyes darkened by desire.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Reyes said, shuddering as he watched Scott. He brushed his fingers along the Pathfinder’s jaw and slid them into Scott’s hair. “Who am I to deny you?”

“You can’t,” Scott said with a grin. He held Reyes’ gaze as he ran his tongue flat up the underside before wrapping his lips around the tip. He sucked lightly before swirling his tongue over the sensitive flesh. He could feel Reyes growing to fullness under his touch.

A groan escaped the Charlatan’s lips. He grazed his nails lightly over the back of Scott’s scalp while his free hand reached out, gripping the console beside him. He couldn’t break Scott’s gaze, didn’t want to.

Ryder teasingly let more of Reyes move past his lips. He sucked on the heated flesh, moving slow. His hands slid up the back of Reyes’ thighs as he began shallowly bobbing his head, letting vulgar noises escape as he moved.

A deep groan escaped the Charlatan’s lips. He carded his fingers through Scott’s hair, messing up the perfect style and he tugged lightly, drawing a delicious moan from his lover’s lips. “You look so good swallowing my dick.”

Ryder groaned in response around Reyes’ cock. He couldn’t help but shudder at the dark tone of the Charlatan’s voice. His head bobbed quickly, sucking hard. His tongue pressed up against the heated flesh, massaging the shaft. He ran his hands up Reyes’ thighs.

“You’d like it if I fucked you right here, wouldn’t you?” Reyes said, his golden eyes had darkened, pupils blown wide with arousal. He looked hungrily at the man on his knees. “The risk of your crew coming back, seeing you take my dick so well.”

Scott slowed, looking up to meet Reyes’ gaze. He let the other’s cock slip from his lips with a wet pop and slid his tongue vulgarly over the tip. “Reyes, please.” He kissed along Reyes’s cock, starting from the base. “Fuck me, right here. I need you.”

Reyes shuddered, his lips tugging into a smirk. He tugged lightly on Scott’s hair again. “Come here,” he said and as soon as the Pathfinder had stood, he pushed him back against the console, crushing his lips to Scott’s once again in a heated kiss, groaning as he tasted himself on the other’s tongue.

But the kiss didn’t last long, Ryder was far too impatient. He broke the kiss and turned his back to Reyes as he worked his pants open, shoving them down with his underwear so they pooled around his ankles. He reached for his neglected cock, relieving some of the pressure with a few quick tugs and braced himself, one hand on the console. “Hurry.”

Reyes chuckled, fishing a condom out of his pocket. He carefully tore open the foil before rolling the rubber onto his length with a low groan. “Shit, I forgot the lube.”

“At least one of us was prepared,” Scott answered with a laugh as he bent to fish a bottle out of his pants pocket. He stood back up again, but not before Reyes had groped his ass. He laughed lightly and passed the bottle back to his boyfriend.

“It’s almost like you planned this,” Reyes teased. He took the small tube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand before dropping the bottle to the floor. He’d pick it up later. He quickly coated the gel onto his length, stroking himself. “Such a nice view.”

“Just going to stare?” Scott asked, pushing back impatiently.

Reyes lightly smacked Scott’s ass cheek with his clean hand before he took a hold of his boyfriend’s hip, guiding his cock to Scott’s rear. He teased the head against Scott’s hole before pushing in, taking it slow. It’d been a while since they’d been together and he didn’t want to cause Scott anymore discomfort than he already was. He paused only partially in, waiting for Scott to adjust before he’d continue.

“Don’t stop,” Scott said unable to stop the groan that escaped. His head dropped forward and he welcomed the burning sting as Reyes slid inside him knowing the discomfort would become pleasure soon enough. He was so desperate to feel full, to feel Reyes inside him.

Reyes’ lips followed a trail up Scott’s shoulder to his neck as he continued only pausing again once he was fully inside. He wanted nothing more than to move, feel Scott’s tight heat swallowing him up again and again, but he waited, slowly rolling his hips as Ryder adjusted to his girth.

“Move,” Scott said, too impatient to wait. He rolled his hips lightly and gripped the console before him tightly as Reyes began to move. The Charlatan was taking it slow, but Scott could feel the pull inside of him and a soft moan escaped his lips. “Please.”

“So tight,” Reyes muttered as he started to move, starting a slow, shallow pace. He was trembling with his desire for more and he nuzzled his face into Scott’s neck, nipping at the soft skin he found there.

Any initial pain was already fading away, Reyes was being frustratingly gentle with Scott, but the pleasure of it began to grow and Scott wanted more, needed more. He rolled his hips, starting to push back. He felt so good, so full. And Reyes’ hands on his body were setting his skin on fire. He could feel his boyfriend’s length moving inside him drawing a moan from his lip. “Fuck, Reyes.”

A shudder passed through the Charlatan when Scott said his name. His movements became quicker, hips snapping into his lover and he moaned Scott’s name lowly, accent thicker in the heat of the moment. A curse rolled off his tongue and he pulled back, standing up straighter to pick up the pace.

Scott was in a daze as Reyes thrust into him. He moaned the other’s name, gripping tight to the panel before him. He pushed himself back desperately onto Reyes’ cock. He couldn’t think straight, his body trembled. All he knew was he wanted more. “Fuck me harder, Reyes,” he groaned out. “I want to feel it tomorrow.”

And who was Reyes to deny Scott what he wanted? He was on fire, desire burning him up. He’d missed the pathfinder more than he’d realised. It wasn’t just a physical need, but an emotional one too. He was a greedy man, he never tried to hide that. Had no reason to, but with Scott he was patient. He knew the pathfinder had more important things to do than entertain Reyes. He was a low priority, but Ryder never made him feel that way. He slammed harder into his lover’s tight heat as Scott’s moans spurred him on.

Ryder felt so dirty in that moment, being fucked on the bridge of the Tempest. If they were any lower, anyone could see in, see him getting fucked and he loved every second of it. His head fell between his arms and he groaned the Charlatan’s name once again. He was trembling with pleasure only heightened by the excitement of being on display.

“Now when you’re up here on a mission,” Reyes growled out, “All you’ll be able to think about is how good it feels to have my dick in you.” He felt Ryder shudder, a smirk tugging at his lips. His hand moved forward, fingers curling around Scott’s neglected cock. He began pumping it firmly.

“Fuck yes,” Scott groaned out. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, growing as the pleasure rolled through him. And when Reyes shifted the angle, Scott swore he could see stars. He moaned loudly as Reyes continued his assault, brushing his prostate with each thrust. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to stand up there with a straight face again.

“Feels so good, so tight,” the Charlatan groaned out. “You take my cock so well.” He could feel the coil tightening in the pit of his stomach, the heat building. He was getting close and the closer he got, the more the pleasure increased. He leaned in, kissing a trail up Scott’s shoulder once again.

Scott’s hand flew back, sliding through Reyes’ hair before coming to rest on the back of the Charlatan’s head. His head rolled to the side, exposing his neck for his boyfriend’s wandering lips, groaning as the other’s teeth worked over a sensitive spot.

“Scott,” Reyes growled in the Pathfinder’s ear, loving the way his boyfriend shuddered when he said his name. His free hand slid up over Ryder’s stomach, fingers dancing over the clenching muscles. “Scott, I’m so close.”

Ryder’s hand slipped from Reyes’ hair as he dropped down onto his elbow, leaning heavily onto the console to support himself as he bent forward. The new angle pushed the Charlatan deeper inside of him, drawing a groan from his lips. Scott cursed. His heart was racing. His head fell forward as he pushed back desperately onto Reyes’ cock. He was getting close, he could feel the pressure building. “Me too, cum with me, Reyes.” His voice was breathless.

And Reyes couldn’t hold back if he wanted to. He groaned Scott’s name as he felt himself edging closer and his movements were growing desperate until he reached the point of no return. He slipped over the edge with a low groan, hips stilling deep inside of Scott as pleasure pulsed through his cock, spilling into the condom.

A moan was torn from Scott’s lips as he felt Reyes’ cock pulsating inside him and the pressure suddenly broke in his own stomach, waves of pleasure pulsed through him when his climax took over. He spilled over Reyes’ fingers and floor beneath them. His body trembling, his head falling forwards. His legs felt like jelly and he was grateful for the console practically supporting them both.

Together they rode out their orgasms, Reyes’ hand gradually slowing until it came to a stop and he released Scott’s cock in favour of wrapping his arms loosely around the Pathfinder. His head dropped onto Scott’s shoulder. A soft chuckle left his lips.

Scott was grinning lazily. “Damn, I really did miss you,” he said once he regained the ability to talk. He turned his head, resting his forehead against Reyes’ temple.

“I missed you too,” Reyes replied. He lifted his head and stole a soft kiss. “If the Nexus knew the scandalous path I’m leading their pathfinder down…” He grinned.

Scott laughed softly. “I’ll happily follow as long as that path leads to the shower.”

Reyes was still grinning when he stole another kiss over Scott’s shoulder, distracting his boyfriend as he gingerly slipped from Scott. “It does now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am addicted to this ship and I needed more. Dang it. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
